


Tristan's misadventures with RWBY.

by Timewarp321



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan was just your average ordinary guy living an average ordinary life. Until one night after watching Rwby his life gets turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tristan was up late watching the finale of season three of RWBY.

And he was pissed.

"You killed Pyrrha and stab Blake, what's next?"

Yang then gets her arm cut off in the following scene.

His left eye twitched, then something snapped as he bellowed in rage.

There were things broken in the fit of rage just like Michael.

Once done he took deep breaths. He grabbed a slice of cheese pizza from the plate beside the keyboard and took a bite finishing the episode being kind of relieved that cinder was no longer the main bad guy.

He sighed as he closed out of YouToobe, or at least tried to.

"Oh come on, work!" He said banging the computer.

Suddenly the screen began to glow a bright white.

"Uh, oh." He said.

"I'm sorry!" He heard being yelled at him.

"What the?" Tristan asked. Then there was a bright white flash and then black.


	2. Waking up to death.

Tristan began to wake. The first thing he felt was that he was in a bed. 

' _Wait, wasn't I sitting in my chair when that light went off?'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey I think he's waking up!" A young voice said.

' _That voice, it's so familliar that it's driving me nuts that I don't know who it is.'_ he said trying to open his eyes.

"Really? Hey Ruby do you think he'll freak out?" An older voice asked.

' _Ruby? Oh sunnuva-'_ he thought as his eyes snapped open and sat up.

In front of him was was Ruby Rose and Tiyang Xiao Long. He blanched before bolting out the door avoiding a speeding Ruby. He managed to get out of the house and ran to the closest forest, which surprisingly wasn't far. Once he thought he was far enough away he stopped and took a break, only to hear growling behind him.

' _Oh right. . . Grimm. Forgot about them.'_ he thought. He turned around to see an Ursa major looming above him.

"Shi. . ." He began before being sent flying into a tree breaking it into two and shattering pretty much every bone in his body. Before he blacked out from the blood loss and pain, he saw the Ursa get shot and fall to the ground and a pair of boots encompased his feild of vision.

"Eff you Ursa." He managed before he let out his final breath.


	3. The weirdest of double dealings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not finishing this story with my guy dead. What good does this do if the main character is taken out in the second chapter? Anyways enjoy!

Tristan was awoken by something poking him. He groaned and sat up.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"Good you're awake." A voice said.

"Yeah yeah now where the hell am I?" Tristan asked.

"Limbo." Another voice said.

"So I'm not dead?" Tristan asked.

"Only if you agree to a deal." the voices say.

"And that would be?" Tristan asked still annoyed.

"To live you must take on one demon and one angel and have them live in your body." They said.

"That doesn't seem too bad. Quick question though, will I be fully healed by this?" Tristan asked.

"Yes and you will have two semblances as well as a choice between the angels or demons semblance." They said.

"Lets plat it semi safe and pick the angels powers." Tristan said holding out his hand.

"Deal?" The two asked.

"Deal." Tristan said and shook on it. The two smiled.

"Good luck."

"You're gonna need it."

Trevor nodded as he faded from limbo. "Wait whats that supposed to me-" he said before fading out all together.


	4. Keep my past out of this.

Tristan groaned and opened his eyes. He found that he couldn't move.

' _great, now what?'_ he thought.

He made slight movement but he didn't budge. He then heard footsteps to the room. He closed his eyes and faked being out cold. Soon the footsteps stopped next to the bed he was in. He heard a chair being pulled up beside the bed. He then heard a feminine sigh.

"So, whoever you are, if you can hear me, then your the first person I've told this. But I'm not always this happy go lucky girl with a mean streak. I'm actually very lonely, even with my team. I just can't find somebody to fill the hole that people leave behind. I'm just a joke." Yang confessed tears brimming her eyes.

' _oh my god. . . Yang, I didn't know.'_ he thought.

"Yang." He said or at least tried to thought the cast. She flinched and looked down at Tristan.

"You're awake?" She asked.

"No, I'm sleep talking, of course I'm awake!" He retorted.

"But, how?" Yang asked.

There was a pause. "Long story." Tristian said looking away with eyes narrowed. He then focused on getting out of the cast.

Suddenly it disintegrated off of him.

Tristan thankfully was covered in blankets but instinctively covered himself. Both he and Yang looked at himself.

"What the hell!?" Both of them asked.


	5. Awkward introductions.

Yang was staring at him slackjawed.

"Was that your semblance?" Yang asked. Tristian nodded dumbfoundedly. He looked around to try and test things.

"Can I see the dead flower right there real quick?" he asked. Yang was confused but gave it to him anyways.

"Sure, but I don't see what youre going to be able to do with..." She began before Tristian was focusing his powers as his semblance fluctuated and then returned the flower to its previous beauty.

"Oh Bullshit!" she said not believing his power.

"No its not bullshit its called balancing. If I can destroy then I must be able to create or repair. Matter can only be changed not destroyed." Tristan explained.

Yang only nodded. "Ok that makes sense. That's actually kinda cool." She said, noticing that he was looking at her bandaged arm.

"Excuse me. . ." She began but couldn't finish because she didn't know his name.

"Shit, my bad names Tristian, Tristan Talisman." He said.

"Nice to meet you I'm. . ."

"Yang Xiao Long, daugter of Raven Branwen and Tiyang Xiao Long, sister of Ruby Rose, both of you being on team RWBY with your sister as leader, and Weiss and Blake at beacon academy." He blurted then covered his mouth. "Don't hurt me too much." He said uncovering his mouth and then cowering.

She stared at him with a 'what the fuck' look.


	6. Explain. Now.

Tristan sighed. "I'm not from here." He said head hung low.

"I gathered as much. I just wanna know how you know so much about me and my team." She said.

"Yang that's a long story and I really don't. . . ." Tristan began looking up at her.

"Explain. Now." She said with red eyes.

' _Oh shit.'_ he thought to himself. He then explained everything he could to the best of his abilities even the fact that with him there this wouldn't probably be part of the main universe. Yang just stared at him.

"So all I am. . . Is a pawn in a world that isn't real?" She asked looking down hair shrouding her face.

"THATS NOT WHAT I SAID!" Tristan yelled with a demonic and angelic echo, making Yang flinch looking back at him with surprise. He took a deep breath.

"This is very real now that we're no longer part of the main timeline. Now anything that you do, is up to you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She took his hand off looking away. 

"But I'm just a dumb blonde who can't defend for her own teammate." She said looking defeated.

"Yang your not dumb. Your hot headed, rush into things, but that's not because your a dumb blonde." He said sitting up and putting his hand on her shoulder again. She looked at him with scowling puffy eyes.

"Then what is it then mister know-it-all?" She spat at him.

"You don't want your friends in trouble or hurt and are willing to put your own livelihood on the line for them, that's not dumb, that's showing to others that you care about them, and they respect you more because of it." Tristan said. Yang sat there listening and calming down.

"You dont think I'm a dumb blonde?" She asked tears brimming her eyes. He cupped her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Never, your a blonde bombshell with a big heart, that punches anyone that says otherwise." He said acting all pompous as he finished. She giggled.

"Your so funny Tristan, but do you honestly think I'm a bombshell?" She asked with a slight blush.

 _'oh mother of Oum_.' he thought blushing very badly.


	7. Ruby!

Just as Tristian was about to explain himself there was a loud crashing sound.

 

"Ow." a young voice said as ruby then entered with a bloody nose.

 

"omigosh Ruby are you ok?" Yang asked looking at her nose.

 

"Im fine..." She said.

 

"May I?" Tristian asked approaching her having wrapped the sheet around him like a toga. She looked surprised but nodded.

 

He gently moved her nose around watching her reaction. She didn't flinch.

 

"Good news Miss Rose. Your nose isn't broken. But just pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forward." he said. She nodded.

 

"Thanks... um." She asked.

 

"Tristian." He said.

 

"Thanks Tristian." Ruby said.

 

"No problem... Now go clean up." he said. she nodded and did so. Yang looked at him.

 

"How'd you know that?" She asked.

 

"I've had a few myself." He said.

 

She hesitated to lean in but pulled back.

 

' _Would he like someone like me... After all I've done? After all my past is told?'_


	8. Time to Train.

Once Ruby had left to go help team JNR with their endeavors, Tristian had decided to stay behind. He wouldn't admit it but he really liked Yang but hated seeing her like how she was. He decided to find a time to ask if she wanted help.

 

He waited till she was sitting out on a stump looking at her left hand. He approached her. "Hey Yang."

 

She looked at him jumping a bit. "Hey Tristian... Whats up?"

 

"Just seeing you staring at your left hand.... were you right handed?" he asked. She nodded.

 

"Lucky for you... I'm left handed." he said with a slight smile. She looked at her with wide eyes.

 

"You mean... You can help me?" she asked.

 

He nodded. She jumped up and hugged him.

 

"Thank you! I can get back to being a huntress again!" she said. his smile grew a bit.

 

"Its gonna take a while... But I'm willing to help." He said.

 

"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." She said.

 

He nodded. "Now lets begin."

 

She nodded and got up.


	9. Meeting The People Inside.

Tristian and Tiyang had been making some progress with yang and it went a bit faster when she got her metal arm... but whenever Ti and yang would spar she'd start to have panic attacks and he'd have to comfort her....

 

' _This happened many times but as of late she seems to be doing better_.' he thought. as they were sparing. 

 

She stopped mid attack.

 

' _Spoke too soon...'_ he thought as he tried to comfort her.

 

She punched him into a boulder knocking him out making Taiyang try calm her down.

 

As Tristian passed out he heard voices he knew weren't from the two in front of him.

 

* * *

 

"He's so weak he cant take a punch from that dumb blonde." a male voice said.

 

"She's not dumb" he groaned out getting up in a very dark room.

 

"Shut up Roman." a feamale voice said.

 

Tristian opened his eyes to see......

 

"Roman Torchdick"

 

"Hey!" he said angrily.

 

The female giggled. Tristian turned to see....

 

"No... no please...."

 

"What's wrong?" The female asked.

 

"It can't be.... Pyrrha?"


	10. Getting to know your angels and demons

"So you two are the angel and demon..." Tristan said semi annoyed with the clockwork Orange reject. (If you don't know and your under 18 don't look it up)

"Yeah and? You have a problem with that?" Roman asked.

"Not with Pyrrha, just you. The only time I'm going to need to use you is when and if we encounter Neo." He said.

"Hey! That's not very nice." He retorted.

"Hi pot names kettle, looked at your history lately?"

"I'm shutting up now." Roman said.

"Mister Tristian?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes Miss Nikos?" He asked.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"Its honestly better than being dead. Um, I didn't mean it like that..."

"I understand. I sacrificed myself Tristan, I'm not offended by your comment."

"Thank you Pyrrha. So your the angel right?"

She nodded.

"This will get very interesting then."

"Why?" She asked.

"I can use the semblance of the angel. And since you are the angel..."

"I will help you master polarization."

"Thank you."

"My fighting style will become muscle memory."

"Right. Your consciousness is inside me and can teach me how to fight."

"Yes."

"I can't wait."


End file.
